


Dragons

by Prisioux



Series: AU Ressurection-Daenerys [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Resurrection Week, F/M, drw day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Daenerys and Jon finally work through their emotions.Meanwhile, in different cities, two different sets of a brother and a sister receive gifts.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: AU Ressurection-Daenerys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691692
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys Resurrection Week :  
> Answer to the prompt : Resurrection with more dragons or a focus on Drogon

They had finally moved from their hideaway on the outskirts of Mantarys to a large Manse on Volantis, where Daenerys had always been more than welcomed to return. 

From the former slaves, thankful for her role in their fight for freedom, to the Old Blood of the city, that saw Daenerys as one of their own, a leader who would unite the Free Cities, once again, under the bastion of a New Valyria, they all respected and recognized the mother of dragons as a woman like no other.

Daenerys was happy to be there. So were the children.

But Jon still struggled. 

***

Jon could not complain. His life was good. His children loved him, he was relearning to speak Valyrian and now he had a purpose.

Despite his good fortune, Jon could not say it had all been easy.

Although Daenerys forgiveness was genuine, Jon still had to live with the consequences of his mistakes.

He still had a lot to atone for.

***

In Volantis, Jon was introduced as Aegon, Daenerys mate, father of her children. He never corrected the mistake. He was not a conqueror- he was barely a Targaryen if he was honest to himself. therefore, Jon felt undeserving of carrying the name of her most celebrated ancestor.

and also, Jon did not get to share the bed with his aunt- and it was not for lack of trying.

Things were just ... _ complicated _ .

Daenerys was obviously in her rights. But Jon still hoped. 

Sometimes, when they were playing with the children, or speaking about their plans for the future, Daenerys would let her guard down and Jon would wonder if that day was the day when she would, finally, let her in. 

His hand would try to envelop hers only to feel her long fingers slipping under, a sad smile on her lips, followed by the sentence “I am sorry” 

On this occasions, hen she would leave the room and spend the rest of the day avoiding him.

***

“Time” Daenerys would tell Jon after she had calmed down, “ time- we just need more time” 

And he knew it to be true.

***

For the sake of appearances, they shared the same chambers, Jon sleeping on a cot near the door.

The nights were always the hardest; Jon could still feel Ghost, sometimes even seeing through the direwolves´ eyes as he hunted his prey. 

Jon would wake up happy and rested, comforted by the familiar feeling the bond he had developed through the year.

But those nights were rare now.

Jon had mourned, in his own silent, stoic way, the death of Rhaegal. While their bond had been very strong for the time they spent together, it was Ghost´s loyalty and easy camaraderie that were more akin to Jon´s sensibilities. 

So it was, at the time, that the wolf´s presence in Jon´s life became more important than the memory of the dragon he had lost, and Jon could even pretend those days he spent flying Rhaegal had been but dreams.

But things had changed. Jon left Ghost behind, trusting the animal would find his way back to the Free Folk and Tormund or be happy to wait for him at Castle Black. 

Now that he knew there would be no returning to his previous life, a part of Jon was slowly, but surely, working to serve the bond, a prospect that made him feel guilty and lonely.

But Jon would not change his mind. He had made his choice.

At some point in the past, Jon could have afforded to be both Stark and Targaryen, but now that he had to choose, it was either his children or his siblings, his wolf or the dragons, and Arya´s death aside, the choice had been remarkably easy to make.

***

That night, Jon woke up when he heard a crack.

He was not exactly concerned about intruders. Jon trusted the Unsullied and their loyalty to Daenerys- but he was curious about the  sounds that were coming from the nursery.

Since Daenerys was not abed, Jon concluded she was by Daeron and Rhaena´s side.

***

Soon after, Jon found that he was not wrong: “ Call Dogkiller and Sure Spear.” Daenerys instructed, proudly pointing to the chest that had been placed in front of a fireplace. 

Jon did as he was told. Soon, the word spread around the manse and half the household was in attendance to watch the miracle: the first natural birth of dragons in over two centuries.

***

“ He is so cute and looks so sweet!” Rhaena exclaimed, lovingly rocking the red and yellow dragon. Jon could not believe his eyes, or ears: he could swear the little thing was gurgling like a human baby would. “ and he is all mine! “ the little girl happily declared for everyone to hear.

Daeron´s dragon reminded Jon of Rhaegal, green and effusive, already attempting his first flight by clumsily moving his little wings. “I can share mine with you, Father, you just need to wait a couple of years and I can carry you on his back.”

Daenerys gently stroked her son´s silver curls, proud of his generosity. “ You are a good son, sweetheart, but mayhaps your father will also have his own dragon.”

Jon, heart missed a beat. He did not want to believe only to be disappointed. And, to be honest, he did not feel he was worthy of this privilege- flying was the best thing there was in life, second only to his love for his children.

Jon was about to say something when he noticed that  Daenerys had suddenly grew restless.

Jon understood at once: “ Go, “ he said. “ I stay behind with the children. We will feed the dragons- cooked meat, I know. Go.”

***

Daenerys found Drogon already flying back to Volantis, obviously eager to meet his two new siblings. “

Calm down, old friend. They are being taken care of.”

They spent the rest of the night flying, only returning in the morning.

***

Both The Red Temple and The Great Valyrian Shrine wanted to celebrate the birth of the dragons.

Daeron and Rhaena were expected to name their pets that day and they both took their responsibility very seriously " No, Mama, I cannot tell you the names yet. You have to wait" .

Daenerys could barely admonish Rhaena for that refusal. Instead she just feigned offense and patiently waited until they arrived at the Great Plaza and where received by the Red Priest and the Great Sorcerer.

***

The day was exhaustive, but the sacrifice worth it: by the time they arrived home, the children had fallen asleep.

“Did you like the names?” Daenerys asked as they returned to their chambers, Jon already taking off his shirt and changing into his sleeping clothes.

“Rhaellys and Missandor are good names.” 

“I liked them too. “

Daenerys then pointed to the bed and asked Jon to bar the door. “ I think time has come.”

Jon had no need to be told twice.

***   
Queen Sansa Stark had been not permitted to return home to Winterfell. “

You need to stay a couple days more; it is important.”

Sansa could protest- she was, after all, Queen in her own right, and not one of her brother´s subjects- yet she remained silent, quietly reminding herself of his Powers.

Bran could see not only the past, but also portions of the future.

Not only that, but Bran spent the whole morning at the Godswood, even missing another important Small Council meeting.

Finally resigned, Sansa said. “ Very well. Two days you say. On the third, I will sail from King's Landing to White Harbour”

_“Raven´s Landing._ “ The King corrected, slightly annoyed his sister had made such crass mistake. “ Lord Tyrion, we should fine people if they keep referring to the Capital by the wrong name. Could this be done?”

“Yes, Your Grace, it could be done, but with all due resp---”

“Good” Bran interrupted the half-man, eliminating the obvious opposition to one of his only contributions so far. “ We announce the new Law in the morning.”

The King then asked Ser Podrick to take him back to his favorite place, the godswood, leaving behind his sister and advisors.

***

As Brandon had predicted, on the second day, a ship from Mantarys docked at the harbor, bringing an official letter sealed in the colors of Braavos, and a big crate.

Usually, presents and official correspondence sent from one country to another were accompanied by Ambassadors or high standing individuals from the foreign government.

Tyrion Lannister did not know enough about Mantarys, but the fact they sent conjoined twins as their messengers looked like an insult.

He then reminded himself of his own imperfections. A dwarf with a disfigured face and white hair. 

Who was he to judge?

“ Ser Podrick, please, see that you open the crate. Lord Tyrion, could you please read us the letter?”

On the rare occasions their King commanded them to do something other than finding the missing dragon or asking to be taken to the godswood, they made sure to obey him.

Tyrion cleared his throat and did as His King commanded: 

> “We are sorry to inform we caught a fugitive former acolyte of the Faceless Men. She was bothering a young, peaceful family of dragons. Valar Morghulis. “

“Who wrote this letter, my Lord?” Sansa frantically inquired of the Hand of the King as Ser Podrick struggled with the crate.

“It is signed... _ No one _ .”

The room fell into silence for a beat, only to be broken by the screams of the Queen in the North when Ser Podrick finally managed to open the crate, revealing the served head of Arya Stark, dipped into a bucket of rum as to preserve her likeness.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
